


soft flannel and shiny silk

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [79]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Joe is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pre-Relationship, Webster's Questionable Taste in Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: five times Webster wears ridiculous pajamas and one time he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who wanted this AU - I have the late shift and you’re always studying in your pj’s AU. and you're stuck reading this crap instead. 
> 
> this has been beta-read by the lovely [Natalie](http://merriellshelton.tumblr.com/). all mistakes are mine.

_Monday_

Joe Liebgott has been working at the university’s library café since the start of the spring semester. He figures that the extra pocket money is never a bad thing, and the hours are flexible plus the owner, Mr. Welsh; a small man with big toothy smile doesn’t mind if he cramps underneath the counter to finish his advanced calculus assignment rather than making whatever pretentious coffee mix the students’ have ordered.

Babe and Martin usually have that covered anyway.

But this week has proven to be the start of a very long week due to pop quizzes and tests being sprung up by the professors. The library even extended the opening hours to accommodate the sudden flurry of panic and Mr. Welsh has seen it fit to open the cafe late at night because “Those brainiac monsters will want coffee to power their brains so we have to provide them caffeine and in return they will provide us money.”

That’s how Joe is stuck with the late night shift, from 7pm till 2am, working with Babe and Luz; standing on his feet for hours because people keep popping into the café for a cup or four of Welsh’s finest brew. Within these maddening hours Joe has seen a lot of things, one student breaks down into a soft sob of “I don’t know what I want!” when Babe asks what she wants; another student falls asleep by the sofa, with his book clutched tightly in his fingers and Luz, bless him, has seen it fit to throw a blanket over the sleeping dude.

But this. _This_ is something that Joe doesn’t see everyday.

Someone walks into the café wearing soft silk yellow pajamas with a pair of duck slippers and Joe’s brain goes overdrive because who the fuck wears silk pajamas to the library anyway?

This guy apparently whose name is –

“David,” the pretty guy in yellow pajamas says when Joe asks for his name, handing his student ID and Joe glances at the small plastic square.

_David K. Webster. English Literature._

Pretentious name for a pretentiously pretty guy.

Up close like this, Joe can safely say that Webster has the most blue eyes he has ever seen and the color pops out even more due to the pajamas.

“Do you want any sugar with your soy latte green tea frappe with non-fat milk?” Joe repeats the order while scribbling the name and Webster looks at him like he’s gouging if Joe is making fun of his order.

He is.

“Just a spoonful–”

“Of sugar helps the medicine goes down.”

Okay he doesn’t mean to say it outloud but Mary Poppins is his fave movie and he can’t help it. Like he can’t help letting his mouth curl into a smirk when Webster narrows his eyes at him and _oh yeah_ , Webster definitely has pretty eyes.

“Pick up at the counter,” Joe informs the man standing in front of him who looks endearing enough to pull the whole walking bright sunshine with the morning ocean in his eyes.

Joe smoothly turns around to busy himself with the order, ignoring Webster’s gaze at the back of his head and barking at Babe for stealing the machine before he could use it.

When the order is done, Joe yells for “That guy in silk yellow pajamas!” instead of Webster and there they are, those baby blues that are currently glaring at him, a pout twisting his pretty mouth and Joe smirks back.

“Enjoy your drink!” Joe calls out when Webster turns around to leave and not to Joe’s surprise, Webster flips him and Joe barks out a laugh, loud enough that those who are currently nose-deep with their notes glare up at him.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday_

By the time 10pm rolls in, Joe is ready to keel over and cry. Or die. Whichever is more favorable at this point because his calves are killing him and his fingers are all pruney from the mugs and plates he has to wash and he still hasn’t studied for his Structures and Materials quiz.

Joy.

He’s ready to slack off for an hour or two at the back room to cramp for the subject, only there’s a flash of something gray at the corner of his eyes and increasingly loud voices yelling at each other.

He lifts his head and sees Webster being dragged inside the café by a small guy with big ears and another guy who can pass as a land shark walking behind, chuckling at whatever Big Ears is saying to Webster.

Joe stares as Big Ears and Land Shark press Webster down to sit at the table near the window and yeah, Webster is huffing and pouting and glaring at Big Ears. He can faintly hear Webster saying “Okay, mom.” when the small guy jabs his finger at the order counter direction.

“Cute jammies,” Joe says in lieu of greeting and it is cute pajamas; soft flannel jammies with Bugs Bunny plastered on the cloth. He’s pretty sure he had one like this when he was a kid.  

Webster glares at him but only half-heartedly, like the act of being anything but tired takes up too much energy for him to do so.

“Is there any secret sleepover society that I’m not aware of?” Joe tries again as Webster looks on, unimpressed.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who wears pajamas to the library. So, I’m curious,” Joe continues when Webster refuses to acknowledge him.

“Right…” Joe clears his throat. “Can I take your order?”

Webster sighs and rubs at his left eye and opens his mouth to say, “Soy latte–”

“–Green tea frappe with non-fat milk,” Joe says easily. “And a spoonful of sugar.”

Webster’s expression changes from annoyed to wonderment and Joe breathes a sigh of relief that he isn’t even aware he’s holding.

“You remember,” Webster says, cocking his head to the side to study Joe.

“Only for those who wear cute jammies,” Joe can’t help but tease and Webster rolls his eyes at him, but there’s a smile and honest to God, Joe thinks he might be a bit in love with Webster because of his pretty face and his pretty eyes and even prettier smile.

“Friends of yours?” Joe asks while he scribbles Webster’s name on the cup and busies himself with pouring the soy latte and green tea powder into the mix.

“Yeah,” Webster sighs, shoulders dropping in defeat when he turns back to look at them. “Suitemates, actually. Dragged me here because I forgot to eat.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Um…”

With a heavy sigh and a soft muttering “damn bookworm nerd.”; Joe places the drink on the pick-up counter and bends down to retrieve a neatly wrapped sandwich from the display cases before placing it next to the drink.

“I don’t have enough money on me…”

“It’s on the house,” Joe explains gruffly, tapping his fingers on the smooth granite counter. “Can’t have my favorite customer passed out in the premise.”

Webster ducks his head to hide his smile, but Joe sees it and that makes his chest bloom with warm heat.

“Thanks…” Webster peers at the nametag.

“Joe. Liebgott. Lieb. Or Joe. Whichever is fine,” Joe stumbles over his words, feeling the tips of his ears warming up.

Webster smiles in earnest now, one that makes his blue eyes brighter; one that takes Joe’s breath away.

“Thanks, Joe.”

“Go eat,” Joe chides gently, pushing the sandwich and drink towards Webster and when Webster has gone back to his protective friends, Joe thinks that maybe he can stay for a bit to watch Webster until the man goes back to the library.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday_

“Are you auditioning for the role of Jay Gatsby?” Joe greets when Webster dramatically makes an entrance into the café. His long navy blue silk robe flows like water, accentuating Webster’s good physique even more. _Something that Joe isn’t thinking about. Shut up.  
_

“Funny,” Webster replies, his voice sounding rough like he hasn’t been sleeping for days and there are dark shadows underneath his eyes, making him look older.

Without waiting for Webster to tell him his order, Joe already busies himself by scooping the green tea powder and taking the non-fat milk from the small fridge. He has served more than five hundred customers since he started working but Webster’s order is the only one that sticks to his mind.

“Rough day?” Joe yells over the mixer, shaking it to let the ice swirl smoothly.

“Rough week more like.” Webster leans his hip against the counter and rubs his hair roughly, messing up the strands even more. “I submitted my Brit Lit essay today and I’m pretty sure I bombed that one. And I have another two tests to study for.”

The mixer stops and Joe pours the green frothy frappe into a cup before sprinkling it with choco chips, something that he isn’t supposed to do because it costs about 2 bucks for that extra but Martin isn’t around and it’s just a sprinkle anyway.

“You spoil me, Joe,”  Webster says, taking the frappe and cradling it near his chest when Joe hands it to him.

“Yeah, well…” Joe clears his throat, glances up to look at Webster’s face and decides that even when he looks exhausted and his face is oily from the lack of sleep, Webster still looks pretty. “Good luck on your test, Gatsby.”

With a soft smile and a gentle tap on the smooth counter, Webster takes his leave; silk navy blue robe fluttering behind him like the wings of a butterfly, carrying Joe’s heart with him.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday_

There’s less people coming in around 11pm for a cup of coffee today.

Joe takes the opportunity to sit at one of the many available tables to start on his Advanced Algebra homework, pointedly ignoring Martin’s quiet bitching about Joe and his lack of responsibility for doing his assignment during working hours. Babe is fiddling with his phone, no doubt texting the guy who fell asleep clutching the book on Monday.

“Hey.”

Joe looks up from his calculation only to burst out in surprised laughter upon seeing Webster’s choice of pajamas.

It’s a shark onesie, and he even pulls the hood up so the sharp pointy teeth are surrounding his forehead.

“Jesus, Webster,” Joe breathes out, mouth opening wider to laugh harder at Webster’s pout. “What are you, five?”

Webster huffs and instead of storming away to order his drink, he sits on the chair across the table, glaring at Joe until his laughter recedes to a teasing smile.

“Seriously, Web. How can you walk around campus wearing a shark onesie?” Joe asks, tapping his pencil against his textbook and taking in Webster’s red high cheeks and pretty eyes. “The library never threatens to kick you out?”

“I’ll have you know, my choice of wardrobe is perfectly suitable for a late night study in the library,” Webster replies haughtily, flipping the hood back to reveal his thick mussed up hair.

“How so?”

Webster leans back to his chair to make himself comfortable before he opens his mouth and this makes Joe bites his lip because, _“Shit, he’s cute.”_

“For starters, the library is cold like arctic cold in there and my pajamas are warm,” Webster starts listing his points, holding a finger up to drive it down then another finger goes up. “Second, I’ve booked a study room for the whole semester so there is no worry about public indecency. Plus!–” Webster’s voice drops into a whisper when he leans closer to Joe and Joe leans in too, intrigued and helpless by Webster’s bright blues, “There _is_ a secret sleepover society on campus.”

“You’re a nerd,” Joe whispers back, softly and his heart does a somersault in his chest when Webster grins at him, his eyes looking so blue in the low light.

“I am and I am proud of it,” Webster declares, trying not to smile but ends up cracking a grin when Joe rolls his eyes at him.

Joe realizes that this is where they usually part ways. This is where Webster goes back to the library with his green tea frappe while Joe continues doing his work. But today he doesn’t want to part just yet even when he knows the conversation has comes to a stilt.

“So…” Joe says a bit too loudly, wanting to reel in Webster’s attention back to him when the latter looks around the quiet café, “Why shark?”

“You _really_ want to know?” Webster asks, an eyebrow cocks up in disbelieve and yeah, okay usually Joe will not going to ask about sharks because it’s not a subject that he has interest on but…

“Yeah, I have time,” Joe reassures. He doesn’t have time, he has ten more questions that need to be done, but for Webster he will make time.

 

* * *

 

_Friday_

Webster has been sitting at the table and staring out of the big window for twenty minutes now.

Not that he’s counting but there’s less people in the cafe, it being Friday and all; so Joe can’t help but focus his attention on Webster who looks a little lost and a whole lot exhausted. He notices the thick textbooks on the table, next to his soy latte green tea frappe with non-fat milk.

Untouched.

Joe wonders why Webster is here instead of studying in the library.

He’s not worried.

Okay, _fine_. He’s worried. Worried enough that he will not say anything about Webster’s flannel pajamas where there are assorted moons and stars on the soft fabric.

“Hey Babe!” Joe whistles, “Cover for me will ya?”

He already makes his way to where Webster is seated before Babe can even protest; approaches Webster silently, afraid that he might startle the man who is so deep in thought.

“Web?” Joe murmurs gently, peering down at Webster’s face and seeing his eyes go from glassy to clear. “Hey,” Joe sits down on the vacant seat and taps Webster’s hand gently.

It works since Webster blinks like he’s being pulled out from a spell.

“Joe?”

Joe smiles, his hand still covering Webster’s, reluctant to pull away. “You okay?”

Web blinks some more, brushing his hair back and takes a deep breath. “I… yeah.” Web nods, tries to smile but it comes off as wooden.

“You sure? Because you look a little lost there,” Joe insists, leaning in closer to look the other man in his eyes.

Webster sighs softly and looks back at Joe, chewing his lip; the line of shoulders tense a bit before sagging in defeat.

“I can’t remember what I’ve studied for my English Lit quiz,” Webster confesses, low and a bit ashamed with the fact that he’s not handling this well. “My mind feels like a blank canvas. I thought… I thought I need a change of scenery so I came here to study but…”

There’s a slight tremor in Webster’s voice now, and Joe realizes that the hand he is currently holding is trembling a bit.

“Hey… Look at me,” Joe cajoles gently, gripping Webster’s hand firmly. “When is the test?”

“Tomorrow… at 10am. We have make up class so the Prof wants to do it tomorrow,” Webster explains and his eyes go unfocused again.

“Alright, hey, David,” Joe calls softly and that gets Webster’s attention. “You still have time and I’m gonna help you study okay? We’ll go through your notes together and I’m gonna pop-quiz you okay?”

“Why?”

Joe opens his mouth to reply only for the words to stutter on his tongue. He squeezes Webster’s hand and smiles at him. “‘Cause you’re my favorite customer who wears cute pajamas.”

Webster cracks a smile and it’s a bit wobbly but it’s a smile and Joe counts it as a success.

“You think they’re dumb pajamas,” Webster accuses, mouth twists in pretty pout and Joe has to sit on his free hand from reaching out to kiss it away.

“Yeah, they’re dumb but they look cute on you.”

Webster is smiling wide now, eyes still a shade red from the unshed tears but that’s okay because Joe will do whatever it takes to see Webster smiles again and even if that means abandoning his work just so they could go over his notes then it’s okay.

Even when Martin is giving him the stink eyes; as long as Webster is fine, then Joe is willing to take the risk.

 

* * *

 

_Sunday_

Joe wakes up to the smell of coffee and the soft sound of someone humming at the foot of his bed.

He blinks his eyes open, closes them back when the sunlight feels too sharp in his eyes; a soft whimper leaves his mouth when the incessant throbbing at the back of his head won’t stop.

“You awake yet?”

Joe’s eyes fly open the second his brain recognizes the voice. Webster. At the foot of his bed. Looking sleepy rumpled with his thick, dark hair curled up at the back; wearing a soft smile as he sips his coffee while looking at Joe.

He’s pretty sure he’s still dreaming because there’s no way Webster is in his room right now. But the sudden sharp pain in his left eyeball tells him that he’s very much awake and when Webster ducks his head and grins at him; bits and pieces of yesterday come back to him.

_They ended up spending most of their Saturday morning going over Webster’s notes; then Joe walked Webster to his class even when his feet felt like jelly. He could have gone back to his dorm and slept his fatigue away but he waited for Webster to finish because he was worried Webster would have another breakdown. And after that, Webster came out with a big grin on his face and Joe felt like something in his chest being tapped open and he realized that he didn’t want to part with Webster just yet. So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment,  he invited Webster to come back to his dorm, because, “It’s closer and you look like you’re about to fall asleep standing up… we could have beers and pizza too. If you want.”_

_And Webster, still wearing his ridiculous moons and stars flannel pajamas smiled at him like he’d won something and with a soft “yes” they went back together._

_Instead of having beers and pizza, they ended up sleeping the remaining of their Saturday together._

“David?”

“Morning,” Webster greets back, sounding cheerful. And he is wearing–

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Joe asks, rolling to his side to look closely at Webster and yeah, he’s wearing Joe’s soft t-shirt; his Dick Tracy t-shirt that frays a bit around the collar to be precise.

One that he doesn’t share with anyone because it’s his favorite shirt ever.

“You gave this shirt to me last night because you said and I quote, ‘I don’t wear fancy pajamas, David.’”

“I gave it to you?” Joe asks dumbly, looking around his room and seeing Webster’s flannel pajamas being folded neatly over his suitemate’s chair. He ignores the headache to focus on Webster, on how the shirt fits him so snugly like it _belongs_ to him.

“Here,” Webster gets up from his spot to  hand him a bottle of water and he takes it while he lets Webster help him to sit up. The world tries to tilt his ass down but Webster is there sitting next to him, a warm solid presence that calms him.

Joe blinks and looks at the man sitting next to him, sipping his coffee. Webster for once looks well-rested. The bags under his eyes are not too prominent and he still looks pretty even with the scruff threatening to take over his face.

“What?” Webster asks and Joe smiles and he probably looks like shit too but he can’t help but smile at Webster and basks in his bright presence.

“You look good in my shirt,” Joe says finally, twisting the cap opens and drinks the water.

“I look even better without it too.”

The water slides into the wrong airway and Joe hacks up his lungs, surprised with the words that come out from Webster’s mouth and Web, _the fucker_ , is laughing at him even when he thumps Joe’s back.

“Jesus, Web,” Joe breathes, taking in precious air into his system. “At least take me out on a date first or something.”

Webster grins toothily and yeah, there’s a bit of naughtiness to it now, Joe can see it.

“I thought all those times of us spending in the café are considered as dates,” Webster chuckles, a tad shy now when Joe looks at him with wide eyes.

“Wait… those are dates?”

“Well, I didn’t go in for the drink.”

“But you bought drinks!” Joe accuses, one finger poking Webster’s chest, his heart hammering in his ears.

“I bought drinks twice then the other three you sort of made the drinks for me, so I couldn’t refuse,” Webster explains as Joe gapes at him.

“You came back because you wanted to see me,” Joe whispers.

“Yeah…”

Joe looks at Webster, really looks at him before he pulls Webster by the shirt to give him a soft peck on the lips. Lips that he keeps thinking of kissing about and now he’s doing it.

It’s just a brief kiss and Webster leans in to chase for more but Joe stops him. “I have a massive headache and I’m hungry as fuck,” Joe chides, his fingers softly tracing Web’s lower lip before he presses in for one more kiss. “Take me out for breakfast then we can do more kissing later.”

Webster smiles, nuzzles Joe’s cheek fondly. “Can I wear your shirt for the rest of the day?”

Joe wants to reply that Webster can wear his shirt for the rest of his life, but it’s too early for that sort of sappiness so he settles with a soft, “Yeah.” instead; kissing Webster one more time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point, thank you so much for reading! kudos and comment are really much appreciated!


End file.
